


Sa mga Mata ni Joven Enriquez

by myfleetingreverie



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Loss, M/M, Pain
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie
Summary: Nakita ni Joven Enriquez ang kanyang ama na si Vicente Enriquez kung paano magmahal. Ngunit, mas lubos niyang naunawaan ang ibig sabihin ng salitang iyon ng dumating sa buhay nila si Joven Hernando.





	Sa mga Mata ni Joven Enriquez

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the aftermath in the Battle of Tirad Pass trilogy (trilogy?? :D)

Tandang-tanda ko pa ang araw na nakilala ko si Joven Hernando. Bagama’t ako’y sampung taong gulang pa lamang noon, hindi ko malilimot ang araw na naging hudyat ng pagbabago ng aming buhay.

Kinuha ng lalaking nasa aking harapan ang kamay kong nakalahad, “Kinagagalak din kitang makilala, Joven.” sabay ngumiti sa akin. Hindi nya binanggit ang kanyang pangalan kung kaya’t tinanong ko sya, “Ano po ang inyong ngalan, Ginoo?” Tumingin ang lalaki sa aking itay pansumandali sabay ngumiti, “Joven Hernando, taga Maynila.” Hindi ko naitago ang pagkabigla dahil sa pagkakamukha ng aming pangalan. “ Ha, magkatukayo ho pala tayo. Itay, narinig nyo po ba yun? Magkapangalan kami.” “Oo, anak.” nakangiting sinabi ni itay. Hinawakan niya ako sa balikat at tinuring, “Sige na anak, mauna ka na muna bumalik sa bahay. Sabihan mo ang iyong inay na maghanda ng makakain at may bisita tayo.” 

Tumuloy si Ginoong Hernando sa aming tahanan at laking gulat ko na kilala rin siya ng aking inay. Nagtagal pa siya ng 3 araw sa amin at sa buong panahon na nanatili siya ay magkasama sila ni itay. Isang gabi na ako’y nagising sa kalagitnaan ng pagkakahimbing, hindi ko sinasadyang marinig ang kanilang usapan sa opisina ni itay. “Walang dumaan na araw na hindi kita inasam na makitang muli, Joven.” ani itay. “ Hinanap kita kung saan-saan. Walang makapagsabi kung nasan ka o kung ano ang nangyari sayo. Nabalitaan ko ang pagkakahulog mo sa bangin ngunit sa kabila noon ramdam ko sa puso ko na buhay ka.” naririnig ko ang bawat hibik ni itay habang siya’y nagsasalita. Lumipas ang ilang sandali bago tuluyang magsalita ang isa sa kanila. “Naging mahirap din ang mga nakalipas na taon sa akin, Vicente. Pinilit kong ibaon ang damdamin ko sayo dahil alam kong wala nang pag-asa na tayo’y magkita pa. Hindi ko na inaasahan na magkikita pa tayong muli, Koronel. Kaya naman masaya ako at alam ko na ika’y maayos na sa piling ni Clara.” sambit naman ng Ginoo sa aking itay. Hindi ko maintindihan noon kung bakit gayon na lamang ang tinuturing nila sa isa’t isa. Ni minsan ay hindi nabanggit ni itay si Ginoong Hernando. Kaya hindi ko lubos maisip kung bakit gayon na lamang nya ito kausapin; gamit ang mga salitang puno ng pangungulila at panghihinayang. Ngunit ngayon na husto na ako sa gulang, napagtanto ko na ang gabing iyon ang isa sa pinakamahalagang gabi sa kanilang dalawa. 

Kinabukasan, nagpaalam na si Ginoong Hernando. Ngunit umalis man siya, hindi nagmaliw ang presensya nya sa aming tahanan, lalo na para sa aking ama. Madalas akong utusan ni itay na magpadala ng sulat para sa Ginoo. Gayon na lamang ang ngiti ng aking ama sa tuwing makatatanggap ng sulat mula kay Ginoong Hernando. Madalas ay binabasa nya ito sa gabi habang sa tingin niya’y ang lahat ay mahimbing na. Bukod sa mga pagkakataon na magkakasama kaming buong pamilya, tuwing sumusulat si itay sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan ko lamang nakikita ang lubos na kagalakan sa kanyang mga mukha. Palagiang makikita ang kinang sa mga mata ni itay. Hanggang sa sumapit ang isa sa pinakamatinding pagsubok sa aming buhay-ang pagkawala ni inay. 

Hindi nagpakita ang aking ama ni katiting na luha sa aming harapan ng pumanaw si inay. At nang mabalitaan ito ni Ginoong Hernando, agad itong dumating sa amin. “Kinalulungkot ko ang balita, Koronel.” bungad niya sa aking ama. “Salamat sa pagdating at sa pakiraramay.” sagot ni itay. 

Nanatili pa muli sa amin si Ginoong Hernando. Isang gabi nang ako’y mahimbing na sa pagkakatulog, naalimpungatan ako sa narinig kong hagulgol. Sumilip ako sa labas ng pintuan ng opisina ni itay at nakita kong gayon na lamang ang pagluha ng aking ama na akap akap ni Ginoong Hernando. Matagal na napuno ng lumbay ang aming tahanan. Ang akala ko’y hindi na muli pang babalik ang sigla ng aking ama dahil sa pagkakawala ni inay. Ngunit naging malaking tulong si Ginoong Hernando upang magbalik sa dati si itay. Madalas niya itong niyayaya na maglakad sa plasa, kinukwentuhan at binabasahan ng iba’t ibang libro, at may minsan pang sila ay namasyal sa Maynila. Unti-unting nagbalik ang mga ngiti sa mukha ni itay. 

Ngunit isang gabi, nakarinig ako ng sigawan sa pagitan ni itay at Ginoong Hernando. Punong-puno ng galit at hinagpis ang boses ng Ginoo na noon ko lamang narinig sa tagal ng kanyang pamamalagi sa amin. “Paano mo nagawang ilihim sa akin sa matagal na panahon ang karumal-dumal ninyong ginawa sa mga Bernal? Dalawampu’t limang taon, Vicente! Dalawampu’t limang taon bago mo nagawang aminin sa akin ang nangyari sa kanila. Alam mong mahalaga sila sa akin. Tinanong kita maka ilang ulit noon pa man ngunit wala kang sagot. Anong inaasahan mong sasabihin ko sayo ngayon? Na pinapatawad na kita? Hindi ako dapat ang magpatawad sa iyo.” Hindi agad umimik si itay ngunit bakas sa mukha nya ang pagkalugmok sa mga binitiwang salita ni Ginoong Hernando. Kinuha niya ang kamay nito. “Nagawa ko lamang iyon dahil natakot ako, Joven...natakot akong magbago ang tingin mo sa akin. Hindi ko kakayanin iyon.” nangungusap ang mga mata ni itay, nagmamakaawa. Ngunit tila walang narinig si Ginoong Hernando at sadyang iniiwas ang tingin sa aking ama. Inalis niya sa pagkakahawak ni itay ang kanyang mga kamay. “Marahil ay hindi mo talaga lubos na naiintindihan ang salitang pagmamahal. Dahil kung alam mo iyon, hindi mo sa akin ipinagkait ang katotohanan.” 

Umalis si Ginoong Hernando sa aming tahanan sa sandali ring iyon. Iyon na rin ang hudyat ng pag-iiba ng aking itay. Malimit na lamang siyang ngumiti at naging tahimik pang lalo. Hindi na niya ginagawa ang mga bagay na noon ay hilig niya. Parati na lamang siyang nasa loob ng kanyang silid. Hanggang sa isang araw ay nagkasakit na nga siya. Ni ayaw na nyang kumain pa, kung kaya’t doon ko na naisipan na sulatan si Ginoong Hernando. Pinabatid ko ang kalagayan ni itay. Ngunit wala akong natanggap na sagot mula sa kanya kaya’t di na ako umasa pa na matutulungan niya ako o si itay.

Lumipas ang ilang linggo at lalo pang nanghina ang katawan ng itay. Laking gulat ko ng maratnan ko sa harap ng aming pinto si Ginoong Hernando. “Kumusta ang iyong itay?” tanong niya. “Mahina na siya, Ginoo. Wala siyang gana kumain.” dagling pinuntahan ng Ginoo ang aking ama sa loob ng kanyang silid. “Koronel.” tila nabuhayan ang aking ama sa pagkakarinig sa boses ni Ginoong Hernando sapagkat napabalikwas ito sa kanyang higaan. Ngunit dahil walang sapat na lakas, muntikan na siyang mapadausdos kung hindi siya nasalo ng Ginoo. “Narito na ako, pumanatag ka na at magpalakas.” Bakas ang saya sa mukha ni itay sa mga salitang kanyang narinig. Hindi nga nagtagal bumalik ang gana niya sa pagkain, nagawa na rin niyang bumangon sa higaan at maglakad-lakad sa bakuran. Palaging nakaalalay sa kanya ang matyagang ginoo. 

Ngunit sadyang hindi mapipigilan ang pagdating ng dapithapon. Naging malubha ang kalusugan ni itay dahil na rin sa komplikasyon ng kanyang sakit subalit hindi pa rin siya iniwan ng Ginoo. “Pwede ho bang magtanong Ginoong Hernando?” sambit ko sa kanya isang araw na mapag isa kami sa kusina. “Ano iyon, Joven?” sagot niya. “Bakit ho ganun na lamang ang pag aalaga ninyo sa aking ama?” nabakas sa mukha ng ginoo na hindi niya inaasahan ang aking tanong ngunit ngumiti siya sa akin, “Marami tayong makikilalang tao sa buhay natin, Joven. Ngunit iilan lamang ang matuturing nating katangi-tangi sa ating puso. Isa ang koronel sa mga taong iyon para sa akin. Kaya’t kung mahanap mo ang sa iyo, Joven, wag kang magsayang ng pagkakataon upang iparamdam sa kanya ang pagmamahal mo.” 

Sa mga salitang iyon ni Ginoong Hernando ko napagtanto kung gaano kahalaga ang aking itay sa kanya. Hanggang sa mga huling sandali ng buhay ni itay ay nasa tabi nya si Ginoong Hernando. Hindi nagtagal ay lumisan na nga rin ang aking ama. Sa tabi niya’y si Ginoong Hernando na pilit kinukubli ang bawat patak ng luha. Bago pa man siya pumanaw ay inabot niya sa akin ang kanyang talaan. Binilinan niya akong itabi iyon at ibigay kay Ginoong Hernando sa sandali ng kanyang pagpanaw. “Ginoo, sa inyo ho ito. Matagal pong itinago ni itay.” nanginginig ang mga kamay ng ginoo nang tanggapin ang talaan. “Salamat, Joven.”

Nag-iwan sa akin ng liham si itay. Hindi ko ito agad binasa, marahil iyon na lamang kasi ang natitirang buhay na alala niya sa akin. Hanggang sa isang gabi na puno ng lumbay ang aking puso, naisipan ko nang buksan ang kanyang liham.

Mahal kong anak,

Ikinalulungkot ko ng lubos na ito na ang huling liham na matatanggap mo mula sa akin. Alam kong marami kang katanungan na hindi ko nabigyan ng linaw. Bata pa lamang ay batid ko na ang talas ng iyong isip at mapagtanong na kalikasan. 

Marahil ay hindi mo lubos na batid ang namamagitan sa amin ni Ginoong Hernando. Hindi ko inaasahang ito’y maiintindihan mo. Ang nais ko lang ay malaman mo na ang pagmamahal ko sa iyong ina ay lubos at tunay. Walang makatutumbas sa saya na dinala nya sa akin pati na rin kayo ng mga kapatid mo na bunga ng aming pagmamahalan. Ngunit sa buhay natin mayroong mga bagay na sadyang hindi natin mauunawaan sa isip, tanging ang puso lamang ang makaiintindi.

Si Joven Hernando ay di lamang isa sa mga matalik kong kaibigan. Sa mga madilim na panahon ng aking buhay, siya ang nagbigay ng liwanag at kulay. Siya ang tanging pinanghawakan ko sa mga pagkakataong nakikipaglaban ako sa kamatayan habang at matapos ang digmaan. Nagpapasalamat ako sa Maykapal sapagkat nawala man siya sa aking buhay sa matagal na panahon, natagpuan ko ulit siya at nakasama pa hanggang sa huli kong hininga. Tandaan mo, anak, na ang pag-ibig ay walang sinisino. Walang makakapagsabi sa iyo kung sino ang dapat mong ibigin. Ang pagmamahal ay sakripisyo, katapatan, serbisyo, at pagpapatawad. Hindi lahat ng bayani ay wagas kung magmahal, ngunit ang wagas magmahal ay isang bayani. 

Pakaingatan mo ang mga salitang ito sa iyong puso. May dahilan kung bakit Joven ang ipinangalan ko sa iyo, at marahil ngayon ay alam mo na. 

Nagmamahal ng lubos, 

Itay


End file.
